1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless charging device for a vehicle, in which a portable terminal is stably mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, most wireless communications devices need to be charged, and thus recently developed portable devices have different types of wired connectors.
Methods for charging a battery provided in a portable terminal with electrical energy generally provide a terminal connection method for receiving commercially-available alternating current (AC) power, converting the AC power into a current having a voltage appropriate to charge a battery, and supplying electrical energy through a terminal of the corresponding battery. Wireless charging technology heretofore generally employed a method using magnetic resonance and magnetic induction methods. Non-contact wireless charging technology using the magnetic induction method has rapidly become popular.
Meanwhile, in the case of a wireless charging device used in a vehicle, a portable terminal may be separated from a charging non-contact holder due to a shock or shaking during driving. Accordingly, there is a need for a device to more stably hold a portable terminal and wirelessly charge the portable terminal.